


玉蝴蝶

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豪情雅致 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Kudos: 3





	玉蝴蝶

刘也出生前一年松原立了市，爷爷从农场出来，父母一辈大多都是工人，他上小学才搬进了厂里新建的宿舍。中专毕业托人在二厂下属单位找了个后勤工作，事不多，偶尔倒班。

那天中午刘也从倒班宿舍出来，没赶上厂里回江北的车。同事小孩发高烧，替班熬了两个大夜，在宿舍躺了会挣扎着起身回家。晃到门口拦了辆出租，坐上副驾接着补觉。

中间车子停了会，车身明显地往下一沉，刘也困得没力气睁眼去分辨位置，走一趟拉俩活，本地出租常干。

准备过桥的时候他醒过来，实在是睡不下去了，从另一位乘客上车到现在，司机的嘴就没停下，聊得天南海北。

“你来的不是时候，再迟个把月，到冬天，这桥下的水，全给你冻上。”

左面车窗被摇开了，熟悉的江风吹进来，暂时平息了一些烦躁。

任豪上车发现副驾坐着一人，歪歪扭扭地倚着靠背，从后视镜只能看到小半边秀气的脸和从工服里漏出的一截脖子。

车子停在一个小商场跟前，刘也睁开眼，左右看看，到家得往前再开五分钟。

“从火车站到这，收人五十，过分了点啊？”

副驾上的人开口，任豪心想，居然是个男的。拎着登山包没来得及背上，任豪看着他甩上车门，背对自己和司机争执。

意识到自己被宰，任豪有些局促，摸摸鼻子，明明光看背影看不出什么，还是忍不住打量对方。瘦，瘦得快撑不起宽松的工服，发型并不精致，细碎的发尾胡乱戳着衣领。

刘也转过身，以五十块抵两人车费胜利告终，看到对方一身运动牌子，懊恼自己出头，兴许人家根本不在乎，起床气忒大了。

“谢谢。”  
“啊？小事。”刘也从口袋里摸出手机，两人对上视线，上挑的眼尾让任豪想到自己来的地方，与鬼怪相关的传说。

刘也接通电话，爸妈去乡里大姑家，留了饭菜，这两天天让他自己对付一下。

“我请你吃餐饭呗，”任豪突然开口，并且露出了一个冒傻气的笑容，“就当做感谢。”

任豪跟着刘也走进小区，还在意外对方答应了自己无厘头的提议，他本能地感觉到刘也与这里的隔阂，和火车站前路过的所有面孔不同，有一些无声的东西，坚定地把小城的嘈杂挡在灰扑扑的深蓝色工服之外。

穿过一栋栋单元楼，路上他们交换了姓名和一些无关痛痒的信息，比如刘也是一名基层工人，比如任豪下一站是长春，只在这里停留两天。

在人际交往上，刘也向来是无所谓，顺其自然是第一原则。钥匙插进锁眼里，和锁芯搭上扣。刘也回想到在路口向任豪发出的邀请，转动钥匙开门，好像世界的轴心偏离了一秒。

打算请客变成作客，临到了任豪又犯犹豫，不说两手空空，光是坐了十几小时的火车，人都快馊了，确实不太体面。

刘也没有催促，脱了外套，径直走到厨房，洗手掀开蒸锅看留了什么菜，估计不太够，打算下点面条。等水开的时候，听到关门的声音，刘也盯着锅里毫无动静的水面，迟钝地反应到一丝荒唐。

西红柿炒鸡蛋，溜肉段，炒圆白菜，临时拌的面条，还有前天剩的半碟酸菜肉末，饭桌不大，刘也和任豪隔了两个身位坐着。任豪捧着面闷头吃，他不习惯馒头当主食。

沉默很自然地流动着，碗碟渐渐空了。任豪又想说谢谢，刘也先开了口，问他来松原干嘛，“听你口音，应该没有在这边的亲戚吧？”

“没有，”任豪伸手够到桌边的纸巾，擦擦嘴：“我是四川娃儿，成都的。”

刘也嗯了一声表示明白，吃饱了犯困，撑着脑袋等下文。

“也不算离家出走，就是想，考试前出来走走，只不过没告诉家人。”包括参加考试的事情，任豪在心里补充。

他的背包里装了一个素描本，走到哪挑着最喜欢的场景画下来。刘也翻了几页，推回去没再往下看，从小到大，他最远也没出过吉林。

第二天一早他们约在老中心医院前碰面，任豪先到，换了一个轻便的双肩包，抱着手研究楼房外墙上受潮的斑点。

“那画画本，带着呢？”昨天任豪离开后，刘也擦擦脸倒头睡到天亮，在床上迷糊了一会记起来还有人在等他。

“嗯，”任豪递给刘也一瓶矿泉水，“我拉你出来，工作没关系吗？”

“请假了。”刘也接过来，揣进外套兜里。昨天下午撑着最后一点体力，跟班长通了电话，他几乎不请假，甚至因为家在本地，年节经常替人顶班。

刘也领着任豪走向一辆小巴，和约定好的内容一样，带着任豪在市里转转。

任豪坐在靠窗的位置，左手边挨着刘也，他看上去还是没睡醒，车子开过厂房和住宅相互挨着的片区，驶上一条平直的路。路上没有停靠，乘客们在一股二手烟和煤油混合的气味里泰然自若地等待终点，任豪忍不住问这是要去哪。

“去森林公园那块儿，从江北过去打车得20多，坐小客车，也就几块钱。”刘也偏过头，接着解释：“市区就那样，没什么好看的，总不能带你去新玛特喂小鱼吧。”

任豪比刘也高一点，阳光透过车窗玻璃照进来，被挡住的一小部分，洒在他的侧脸上。

“你长得很好看，刚才上来的时候，全车人都看你。”

任豪听着刘也在耳边叽叽咕咕，类似的称赞早就收到过许多次，轻轻笑了一声，说：“我看他们也看你嘞。”

到站后任豪匆忙拉上外套拉链，十月份的东北风里透着寒气，不停往领口里钻。出发时行李不多，一路往北走衣服的厚度和纬度一齐增加，到石家庄的时候还专程逛了趟商场。

和他们俩一路的都是中老年人，带着鱼竿、大炮相机、看不出内容的塑料口袋，没什么年轻面孔，星期四上午，任豪和刘也更像是从现实世界里逃跑的人。

说是森林公园，树不高不低，山更像连续的土坡。这个季节几乎没有绿色，几张枯黄的叶子尴尬地留在枝干上，等下一阵北风。

刘也慢吞吞地踩着地砖，说起上一次来是几年前，到底几年也记不清了，应该是和同学一块。他走在任豪后面，苦恼该说点什么，当导游有点超出自己的能力范围。

好在交谈不是行程中唯一的主题，拐进一个园子，几座雕塑四处散落，任豪走到跟前，伸手摸了一下：“怎么被破坏了？”

刘也凑上去，看到一个刻的是看不出朝代的男人，底下镶有二十四孝的名牌，左脸被敲掉了。他的手在任豪触碰过的地方停留，仔细感受凹陷：“我刚进厂没多久，那时候还跟着师父，见过有个人，因为事故，半边脸没了。”

任豪呼吸紧凑了两拍，刘也接着说：“前年春节过后试车，反应那个大锅喷料堵住进料管，蒸汽还在往里送。也是后来才知道原因，当时只说管子堵了让机修工来，师父带上我在一边看着。”

那一幕他记得很清楚，机修工没有测压直接锯开锈死的管路，高压过热的蒸汽夹带残液喷射出来。“——嗤”刘也手从雕塑残缺的脸上离开，在空中划出一道弧线，“送去急救的路上人就没了，出血太多，救不过来。”

就发生在眼前不到两米的距离，刘也看着那个年纪相仿的机修工，烟雾弥散开，脸色从白变红到酱色，模糊的粘稠物和着血“啪嗒”掉在地上。师父大喊救人，刘也脚步迈出去却直打摆子。

“那段时间我老做噩梦，闭上眼睛都是那个机修工的惨叫，”刘也低下头，咽下一阵恶心：“还有那半张脸。”

任豪单手搭上刘也的肩膀，没说话，拍拍他的肩，半搂着他离开了园子。刘也突然意识到自己讲了件骇人的故事，讪讪地摸了摸头，掏出口袋里的矿泉水喝，自然地将两人分开一段风能漏进去的距离。

回到分不清方向的砖路上，他们也不看景区指示，硬着头皮往前走。

任豪说自己上高中时是个美术生，掂量了一下要如何解释gap这个概念，最终说现在休学了，刚才看到那些雕塑，想起来集训的日子。

“太累了，高二才进画室，比那些从小画到大的孩子差得不是一点。进去从早到晚，画一天，画整整大半年。”从集训宿舍到画室的那条小路两旁种满了树，与这座城市的落叶松不同，湿润的江南冬天永远都是绿色。即使高三最后的学期家里一致决定送他出国，任豪还是感激参加过集训的自己，为一件纯粹的事情付出全部精力，放在任何年纪回忆都很珍贵。

“我妈带我去找留学中介,她说要去就去最好的，去美国。那个推销员拿了厚厚一叠宣传资料，讲了一下午，我其实什么都没听进去。”巨大又陌生的喜悦暂时占领了高地，维持到中介开始要求他提供申校资料，课后去的地方从画室转换到在写字楼里的英文补习教室。

周围同学都说他运气真好的时候，任豪开始怀疑。

刘也没有追问为什么，沉默再次升上来，队形从一前一后换到并排，慢慢走着，任豪突然停下了脚步——他们走到了江边。

“他们说公园这片是条支流，”支流这个词被刘也从记忆里抓出来，其实他根本没法具体解释这个词，大概是从哪里听来的，他接着复述听来的片段“最后和嫩江一起汇入松花江。”

原来这就是北方的江，岷江或者钱塘江，任豪去的时候永远都在奔腾，人们不得不筑起堤坝防备汛期的江水。它不是一个规整的形状，江心有几块姑且称为岛屿的平地，任豪感到一阵细小的眩晕，江面广阔平静，风迎面扑到脸上，所有嘈杂和情绪都被卷起，稀释进冰冷的江水中，没有半点回声。

托工作日的福，没什么游客，远处的岸边只点缀着几个钓鱼的，天寒地冻，人如同独立旷野，两人找了个岸边的长椅挨着坐下。

任豪问：“这么冷，还有鱼？”

刘也仰头笑了，是一种听到新奇事物的笑声，哈出一串白气：“游得慢了点，鱼又不会冬眠。”

任豪也笑，周围空气的温度抬高了几分，很快又沉静下来。

“那事之后我才知道，厂里每年都有名额，意思是说你丢了命，只要在这个数字里，报纸、广播、又臭又长的民生节目，提到一句就过去了，没有人追究也算不上新闻。”刘也没有看任豪，直视着江面，飞来两只水鸟，眼神追着它们飞走，低声说：“你确实挺幸运的。”

任豪没有立马否认，插在口袋里的手动了动，声音里带了不难察觉的委屈：“我爸让我学电子商务，录取下来后，学校是我妈挑的，都说这是最好的安排。”

“然后你就跑啦？”刘也回头看他,他的下半张脸埋在厚厚的围巾里，眨了眨眼睛。

“我偷偷报了民航飞行员的招考！”任豪转身冲着刘也，学他眨眼睛，不过多了一份狡黠。“体检过了，等着安排面试。”

能耐，刘也给出了评价。

任豪伸手指向西边，顺着看过去竖着两根烟囱，问：“那边是你的工厂吗？”

这个形容真稀奇，聊天总说四厂、新民这样的简化名字，不会有人说“你的”。“不在那儿，从这看不到。”刘也说。

任豪直说可惜，他从来没见过炼油厂。

装置按产物分块区，有很多管道、泵、大大小小的罐子，有铁轨，运煤的火车从上面开进厂里，还配有消防站……不能带任豪进去，只好掰着指头给他讲。

夜班定时巡检的时候，刘也喜欢在塔架上呆一会儿，现场不能带手机，总控很少呼，好像浮在半空，世界只剩他一个人。放眼望去能看到整个城市的灯火，身后塔里翻涌着远古时代的残骸，传来的热量让他有种一起燃烧的错觉。

“会一直在厂里工作吗？”

任豪的问题猝不及防，他问得如此真诚，还没意识到自己跨过了陌生人的界限。

“你简直来了世界上最无聊的地方。”刘也没有回答，有些沮丧，不光是为单一的景色。

在每个很高却没有星星的夜晚，刘也一次又一次地确认过这个城市的样子，他发现实在是没有什么变化，这种悲伤绵长折磨，无处可逃。

任豪察觉到提问不合时宜，胳膊肘碰了碰刘也：“我饿了，去找点吃的。”背包起身，扯着他往回走。

他们找到一家公园附近的小饭馆，点了俩硬菜，全吃干净了。出门遇到一个小吃摊，玻璃上贴的红字掉了半边，任豪问：“考冷面是什么？”

刘也肩膀塌了一下，招呼老板来两份烤冷面，一份酸辣一份香辣，都加肠。

解决午饭后时间还早，在饭馆老板的建议下，他们决定去旁边龙华寺看看。“春天那会儿有庙会，来的人多，总堵车，能从停车场一直排到外面大马路。”刘也不常来，倒是爸妈每年都会来上香，顺便挖挖野菜。

路上的行人明显多了起来，走到广场时，一座露天的金身菩萨登场。

“什么感受？”刘也谨慎地提问。

任豪答：“亮瞎我的狗眼。”

刘也笑着捶了任豪一拳，任豪捂着胸口连连退后求饶，刘也手揣回兜里，正色：“吃饱了净说胡话。”

鞠躬上香时两人没有交谈，神色郑重，都说心诚则灵。任豪挑着香炉里的空隙把三支香插进去，收手时一旁香灰正正落在虎口，烫得他直跳脚。

刘也连忙抓着他的手腕往外走，拿出矿泉水浇在任豪的手上，又从背包里翻出创口贴，“这下可好，菩萨得是记住你的愿望了。”

从大雄宝殿出来天色变得乌蒙蒙的，天黑之后除了回酒店猫着，没别的去处，任豪提议回市区吃顿当地特色，走了大半天胃里消耗得快。离开时还坐小巴车，车窗外的景色倒退，任豪闭上眼休息，跑这么北上一炷香，好像闷头乱转忽然就走到了人生的边缘。

再睁开眼睛天已经完全黑了，任豪搞不清状况，问吃的在哪。

刘也径直进了门店，一句话飘在空中：“江北最豪华的洗浴中心，要啥吃的没有。”

任豪抓狂了，在更衣室死死抱着包和服务员递来的手牌浴巾，鞋刚进门就被收走了，跑不掉，也不肯动弹：“一定要脱吗！”

“当地特色，吃的，这不都全了吗？”刘也拍拍他的肩催促，偷笑南方人奇特的羞耻心“一般朋友顶多去大众浴池，还不带来这儿。”

兴许是被这句话安慰，任豪怀着壮士奔赴前线的决心和不愿承认的一点点期待，走完了整套标准流程。在大厅休息时，他只能虚靠躺椅上，后背一阵火辣辣地疼：“我觉得有一部分东西，永远地留在了，那张搓澡床上。”

刘也又没搭理他，太玄乎，听不懂：“上楼再吃点东西咱就回吧。”

任豪当天终于坐上了正规的出租车，没有怪异的气味，不需要等其他人上下车，这里的人似乎生活在两套系统，表面上的公共和下沉到他暂时没法接触的常规。车里能看到的视野很窄，窗外风刮得猛了，路上除了别的车，没什么行人。

刘也和他并排坐在后座，从浴池出来整个人跟搓圆的团子，又软又乏，交代司机先停在酒店再到小区，便歪过头闭目养神。

出租车的广播里放着听众点歌，“就像蝴蝶飞不过沧海，没有人会责怪……”，任豪在这座城市最后一个夜晚，犹豫是否做好准备走向下一段旅行。

到家楼下了任豪还跟着，刘也掏出手机看，8点54分。

“今天谢谢你了。”

“谢啥……”

任豪上前一步抱住刘也，闻到同一款洗发露的味道，深吸一口气说：“我觉得你挺好的，要去过你喜欢的生活，还远远没到终点。”

刘也被这句没头没脑的一句打懵了，任豪还在说：“厂里工作也不是百分百安全，生产重要，但是出了事赶紧跑，命没了就什么都没了……”

刘也的手环上任豪的腰，轻轻地收紧，觉得这诡异的开头有点好笑：“临别拥抱是吧？”

任豪小声地嗯了一声，想接着说，刘也打断他：“开飞机听上去是个技术活，要是过了考试一定好好学，别浪费你的幸运。”

再往北的地方已经开始下雪了，空气里的水汽足够饱和，只是云还没有来。他们维持着这个微妙的拥抱，没人喊停，路灯拉出一个斜影，对方看不到的眼睛同样明亮。

刘也不太自在地清了清嗓子，热度往尴尬的方向升高。在刘也双手收回来的同时，任豪吻住了他的耳朵。刘也耳朵的上轮很薄，能看到几根紫红色的血管，他早就想这么做了。

开门和关门的间隙刘也骂了两次自己疯子，羽绒服拉链被撕到底的时候骂了一次。推搡间进了房间，胃里是满的，沐浴后的皮肤干净温暖，厚重的衣物是此刻唯一的阻碍。

毛衣、衬衫，外裤次序掉到地上，谢天谢地还没冷到要穿秋裤。邪火跟着任豪的手指间乱窜，屋里没开灯，逆着微弱的月光看到任豪挺拔的鼻子，然后他低下头吻他，下半身纠缠在一起，从嘴唇到脖子。

刘也太瘦了，胸膛随着喘息起伏，任豪贴上去，好像听到燃油爆裂的声音。扩张费了一番力气，刚开始找不到要领，刘也快把床单攥破了，在痛得快失去耐心之前想起来床头柜上放了防冻涂的嘎啦油。

刘也翻了个身，后背完全暴露在空气里，敏感得打了个颤。任豪小心翼翼地抚摸刘也的脊背，心里数着骨节的突起，另一只手上下套弄着刘也的下身，好在都是男人，清楚哪里刺激，尽量弥补扩张的失误，亦或是将理智逼得更远。

手里渐渐滑腻，任豪放开右手，顺手把液体擦在刘也腿间，俯下身。亲吻细密地落在耳边，还有一句请求，刘也几乎在痛快的边缘，伸手捏了捏任豪的脸，别磨蹭了。

任豪把人又翻了个面，掰开刘也的双腿，在亲吻的间隙慢慢送了进去。刘也痛得挺起腰，整个人弓成一轮脆弱的弯月，眼角渗出生理性的眼泪。前部被箍得太紧，任豪也不好受，握紧刘也的手，等他适应。刘也想回握，碰到下午刚贴上的创口贴,咬紧牙泄了力气。

他们贴得很近，床单已经皱得一团糟。刘也的腿悄悄勾上任豪的左腿，收到讯号，还停在刘也体内的那东西涨了涨，激得刘也倒吸了一口气。任豪亲了亲刘也的嘴角，坚定地送了进去。

小房间的温度不停上升，窗户上不知从什么时候开始布满了雾气。完全进入之后停顿没多长，任豪下身挺动了起来，里面的触感他从未想象过，滚烫的性器抽出、插入，一切变得更湿更热。

任豪脸上的汗，从额角顺着脸颊流到下巴上，滴下去，滴到刘也的脸颊上，和眼泪交汇在一起，他们一起从现实世界逃跑。

射精前任豪抽了出来，并拢刘也细长的双腿，手握着两人的性器，快速地摩擦，挺着腰不停顶弄，直到两人一起射了出来。

快慰还在四肢里乱窜，五感渐渐回到身体里，听到窗外一些生活的杂音，隔壁放的电视剧，小孩的尖叫，楼下路过的高跟鞋，他们安静地抱在一起。

刘也睡过去一会，感觉任豪在叫他的名字，睁开眼，任豪胳膊肘一直在顶他的腰：“我又饿了，想吃烧烤，我看到小区门口就有一家。”

“你自己去，我要睡了。”

任豪松开手臂，下床随手一捞，套上刘也的睡裤，码数小了，臀部线条勾勒得比较清晰。刘也眯着眼看任豪噔噔噔跑出去，又噔噔噔跑回来，手上拿了两条毛巾问哪一条是他的。

跑两趟端了盆热水回来，任豪拿着热毛巾钻进被子里。

“我操！你干嘛！”

任豪给他擦后面，让他别动。刘也抓过被子蒙住头，血直往脑门冲。

收拾一番最后还是出了门，一路上刘也黑着脸，任豪倒是很高兴，拽着他的手臂，天气太冷了，凑在一起暖和。

吃完烧烤配啤酒，回家抱着一起睡觉，和所有在爱里相遇的人一样，鲜明快活。夜里还发生三件事，下雨了，暖气片里水流簌簌地涨满每根管子，松原的冬天终于来了。

刘也是被开门声吵醒的，妈妈打进家门发现他没上早班，嘴上一直在说，下过雨路上都是水泡子，裤管踩湿了，大姑家给了半扇排骨，回来的路上赶了早市，中午炖肉吃。

刘也伸手摸摸暖气片，热的，被窝里也一片干燥，除了身上的钝痛，什么都没留下。

“诶，这谁给你画的，画挺好。”刘也听到妈妈喊他，慢腾腾穿上衣服挪到客厅。

茶几上放了一张速写，一个人坐在高塔上远望。

“这下面不写了吗，138******98。”

第二年春天，刘也辞了厂里的工作，把三四年的积蓄取出来，大半给了他妈妈，他爸那儿给了点烟钱，拿着剩下的和一个行李箱，坐上火车去了南方。

完


End file.
